


Narabhakshi

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cannibal Voldemort, Dark Harry Potter, Deep throat, Its a long ride, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Minister Tom Marvolo Slytherin, No War AU, One Night Stands, Or atleast for Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Teacher Harry Potter, they slowly fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: He frowns. Moving his feet around he again feels something.“Would you stop that.” Comes a lazy drawl from unfamiliar voice.Harry. Did. Not. Squeal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1022
Collections: Harry Potter





	Narabhakshi

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this has strong Hannigram vibes you are correct.  
> Heavily influenced by Hannigram fanfics. Which by the way is the best thing eveeerrr

Harry drowsily opens his eyes and curses at the sharp morning sunlight that falls directly on him. Thankfully his elves know him too well, so the brightness doesn’t last long. After few minutes of lazily trying to fall asleep again he resigns and sits up. Quick tempus shows it’s not even 8 am, old habits die hard he supposes.

“Ellie” he groans out softly.

A loud pop makes his head hurt but all he does is groan softly, he opens his palm and ellie hands him a potion for hangover quickly without even him uttering a word or opening his eyes.

“Thank you, Ellie.” He says downing the potion, internally amused by the little elf’s soft whisper of welcome.

Hangover finally gone he sighs; yesterday was wild. He didn’t remember anything, lazily he tilts his head, looks at the stand, and sees another hangover potion. Humming he picks it up, must have been a mistake by Ellie. He lays down again eyes closed and stretches marveling over his huge bed as always, except something was strange, like usual his feet didn’t meet air but something hard. He frowns. Moving his feet around he again feels something.

“Would you stop that.” Comes a lazy drawl from unfamiliar voice.

Harry. Did. Not. Squeal.

Except he did. Emerald eyes wide he looks down to his naked chest and then to the stranger’s naked chest and his mouth opens wide.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember last night, Hadrian.”

Harry squeaks in surprise.

“Um….” He looks at the stranger and by looks he means really looks and nearly falls off his bed. “M-minister?”

The magic of minister of Britain frowns, “Now you call me that, last night you were perfectly fine screaming my name. No need for formalities Hadrian, Tom is fine.” Tom says grinning at him.

Harry nods still out of it, his ears and cheeks were hot from embarrassment. “We…we slept together.” He concludes with a breathy sigh.

Tom nods and smirks. “That’s right.”

“I had a one-night stand with…the minister of magic?”

“I would prefer if it wasn’t a one-night stand. I had a marvelous time with you darling.” Tom says leaning up to tuck on of Harry’s unruly hair behind his ear.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief. “I-I don’t think so. I don’t remember anything from yesterday aside from the fact that I had gone inside that bar. Minister, I am flattered but – I am not sure how this might work.”

Tom frowns. It was his first time being rejected by someone. There was nothing lacking about him, he was handsome, he had money and he was the country’s supreme power. Why would Harry reject him?

Harry stands from the bed. “Potion if you have headache is on the side desk. You can leave whenever, I- I need to shower.”

Siting up, “Hadr—” Tom starts only to be stopped by Hadrian’s pleading look.

“Please. I am very confused right now. I think it’s for the best if we were to never come across each other.” Harry says.

Tom sighs. “Very well. If that’s what you wish, then you shall receive it.” He says summoning his robes. “I will be using your floo. Last night was nice Hadrian, even though you do not remember it.”

After Tom leaves the room Harry cannot help but fall on his knees. How much did he drink? He couldn’t remember meeting the man at all.

He sighs. “First bath. Maybe I will remember.” He mumbles to himself.

He doesn’t.

But when he does remember which is later the same day when he was grading papers siting on his lawn chair. His cheeks go alarmingly red as all his memories come back to him.

_He had always been treated like a freak by everyone, even his sweet mother who denied thinking so even at her last breath, but Harry knew. He knew everything which is why he was a freak. He tried to get in muggle society thinking they will be appreciative of him, but he was treated the same there too. Uncertain eyes, whispers of fear, in both world he was an outcast. All because of his magic, all because his magic had ability to do things most people couldn’t. His ability to understand people wasn’t quite like legillimens or other mind magic. He could simply sense it by his magic rather than get inside someone’s head._

_A marvel in mind healing society and a simple freak in other._

_He couldn't look anyone directly in their eyes. His magic overwhelmed him enough but when he looked into someone's eyes, he could see. He was able to see everything. The onslaught of emotion makes him weak and one thing that he always sees in anyone; pity._

_It swallows him whole sometimes. Makes him suffocate and after a stiff drink he is fine once again. Like nothing ever happened._

_Freak._

_Despite all that his mastery in potion was a feat hence his position as potions professor in “Magical university of Apprentices and Mastery”. He was plenty capable of handling his emotion but after whole night of socializing with so many people where some wanted to open his brain up. Some snidely commented about his magic. Some commenting if he was fit for the title of his lordship, not to his face of course but he had ears. He was done. Tired, annoyed, and irritated of everything he walked out the hotel’s ballroom and heads to the bar he had seen downstairs._

_Putting his Peverell ring in the tab he kept the drinks coming. His glasses at the table, more than 5 packs of whiskey later, he finally feels happy enough to breath. A tap on his shoulder, small tidbits of unnecessary conversation, smoldering looks from Tom, teasing Tom’s cock by his feet, it took only an hour before Harry hastily apparates them to his manor._

_He remembers everything, his arched back as the man pounded into him. His screams of pleasure, Tom groaning his name and with the same mouth biting his neck leaving bright hickey, whispering soft praises, and showering kisses all over him. Unabashedly rimming him and again fucking him, fast, hard and mind numbingly good just as he liked it._

He coughs uncomfortably and wordlessly transfigures the pen he is holding into mirror. A gasp makes its way into his mouth as he traces red slowly turning purple hickey, he hadn’t noticed at all in his distracted shower. It was like an animal had mauled him. He shudders. It had felt good. For the first time ever, sex had actually felt good for him. His every experience with man and woman had ended up the same, overpowered by emotion of his partner he had just focused on them and had to completely shut his side off. But with Tom it was different. He thinks it was because he was drunk. He sighs.

‘Let the bygones be bygones. It’s not like I will ever run into the fucking minister again.’ He thinks shaking his head.

* * *

He was wrong. In fact, he literally ran into him, spilling coffee he was holding all over his white shirt and a bit on the minister. The minister’s bodyguards had instantly taken their wands out as if Harry had attacked him.

“I apologize!!” Harry yelps, from the floor as he had fallen from the impact.

Tom puts his hand up. “At ease. He is a friend.”

Harry twitches at that. Friend. As if.

Tom leans down and puts his hand forward. It makes him smirk when Harry looks at his hand like it’s going to bite him. He raises his eyebrows in a ‘well’ manner.

He hurriedly takes his hand and stands up. “Thank you. Sorry about your robe.”

Harry gets annoyed at the amusement rolling off Tom.

“It’s quite alright. You didn’t do it on purpose.”

The younger nods stiffly. “Well. I should be going.” Moving past Tom and his guards.

“Hadrian.” Tom gently holds his wrist. “Are you free for lunch?” he asks.

Harry looks around, they had quite a bit of audience, guards, and some university faculty. He bites his lips in stress. “Yeah. I am.”

Tom smiles. Harry realizes it is fake, it was quite different from the smile he had shown that night and the morning after. “Let’s go.”

* * *

* * *

That started off a horrible habit, one he hates and loves at the same time. Tom sometimes came with guards when it was official meeting in the university and sometimes alone apparating straight into his office. After few weeks he started making him lunch instead of going to restaurants. Harry had moaned at the taste of the food. He smiles fondly as he remembers what Harry had said to him.

“Where did you get this from??”

“I cooked it.” Tom smiles.

Harry stops eating and looks up. “Did I perhaps—”

“No, you didn’t. Cooking is art and therapeutic. I like it, specially cooking for you.” Tom says gently. He feels Harry’s magic caressing him, something the younger did often. Harry was quite insecure, always looking for answers and then again looking deeply into it. His magic touched him ever the slightest when he said something Harry had hard time believing his words.

He fondly looks at Harry when he nods and goes back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Lunch in his office gradually turns to dinner in Tom’s manor. Harry remembers the first time Tom had brought his own cooking. He felt it, Tom’s happiness at feeding him, providing for him. That happiness easily affected him, after tons of thinking he realizes he liked it, he liked being cared of for once. Tom's simple praise was enough to make him laugh like a teenage girl. 

* * *

Tom has never questioned him. He never asks why don’t you look at me? Unlike his past friends or lovers. Tom just smiled and accepted whatever Harry gave to him, his snippy attitude, his closed off behavior and sometimes his drunken clinginess.

He looks at him and smiles. "How was your day?"

Tom rolls his eyes. He was wearing his formal robes laying on his office couch with a scowl on his face. "Don't tease, Harry. Its unbecoming."

After pleading more than 100 times Tom had finally agreed to call him Harry. The minister rather loved calling him Hadrian.

"What happened?" Harry asks still smiling.

"A rather rude individual in the meeting today." Tom says tight lipped.

Harry looks at Tom. He had realized quickly, one of the many things Tom despised in people: rudeness. Once Rita skeeter had barreled through their dinner asking question about his and Lord Potter's relationship. He had handled it well, politician that he was.

However only Harry could see. The beast in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. He was lured by it. He tried hard to bring out that anger and darkness in Tom's eyes waiting and wanting to feel those emotion, but Tom never caved in. Despite not liking rudeness it almost seemed like Tom adored it when he was rude. Harry feared it was because Tom was ashamed of it, but later he knows it isn’t the reason. Tom wasn't ashamed of it. He was just scared Harry would leave if he saw it.

Harry hums in response to Tom. "Forget about it. Let’s go. I am hungry." He says grabbing Tom's hand soothing the older man with a grin.

Tom nods and he moves closer to Harry and wrinkles his nose. "I told you to throw that shampoo away."

Harry slaps his arms. "I like it."

"It’s assaulting my nose in the worst way possible." Tom says with a grimace.

Teasingly Harry tussles his hair right below Tom's nose mentally annoyed at the fact that he didn’t even bow.

Tall bastard.

Tom laughs softly and his hands gently swipes across Harry's hair. Gently tugging his soft locks.

Skin ship wasn't new, but Harry could help but feel his heart stutter a little. He coughs, cheeks pink. "Lets go."

* * *

Dinner as always was at Tom's house. For a Minister the man was surprisingly free. Always had time to cook him elaborate dinner fancier and tastier than anything he has ever had.

"I heard something from my assistant today." Tom speaks, sipping his wine in leisure.

Harry hums. "About?"

"About you."

It makes him freeze. Whatever he had heard mustn't be very good. After all anyone who knew him didn't have any good memories to share.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't aware you were famous." is all Tom says to make Harry realize what the man had heard.

Tom doesn't elaborate just looks at him waiting for him to say anything.

"Yeah. Whatever she said must be true. She must have said I was a freak..."

He notices Tom's fingers tighten around the fork. "You believe that I would have just listened to her say that?"

Harry looks up. He breaths in sharply. There it was. His monster. He hides his grin behind his glass. “No."

Tom grabs his free hand tightly. "Never let anyone say that to you. Your ability is a gift by lady magic."

Harry blushes pink. Tom has his way with his words. Such intensity makes him shudder internally. He nods.

A kiss on his knuckles and short mumble of 'good', they go back to their dinner.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Tom asks.

"New column in daily prophet. 'Voldemort' is back." Harry says distracted.

Oh Voldemort. An infamous name in magical world. A serial killer who has been killing without being caught for the last 5 years. Another chapter in his life which confirmed others opinion of him being a freak. Voldemort's kill was like an art piece for him. People were unaware and unable to find him because the killer didn't use magic.

He was back after being dormant for more than 1 year. Two kills. One man on his knees tongue missing and his chest cavity wide open as if the killer ripped it open by his own hands. In front was a woman with her eyes outside her socket. Report says like always vital organs were missing. He sees it. That man gave everything to the woman, but the woman was blind.

He shuts his eyes and can feel Voldemort's emotion from the picture. It was dull not like being on the scene, but it was there. Voldemort didn't have emotions other than satisfaction other killing his victims.

They deserved it.

He opens his eyes glassy. He looks to his side to see Tom looking at him. Unspoken act of asking what was going on.

"I can sense it. I can sense why he killed them. About how he feels it right. He was right for killing them. He doesn't think of it as murder. It’s...an act of God."

"You think Voldemort is religious?"

"No. Someone like him can never be religious. He thinks he is God. Well not exactly. But he thinks and knows that he is in a higher position than anyone. Because of that it is just that he killed them. Just like how when God kills it’s not murder."

Tom looks at him curiously. Harry expects the man to grimace, flip out about how he could understand a killer so well. But it never comes. He just hums softly.

"How are you so sure the killer is a man? Aurors all over the world haven't stated yet."

Harry shakes his head. "I just know. There is no way to explain it. Voldemort is a man. I think someone from a rich family. Pureblood. Someone powerful."

"Pureblood... but Voldemort doesn't kill with magic."

Harry smiles. He traces the photograph in daily prophet. "He doesn't kill because he has some underlying issue with them. None of his victims are anyway connected. It's an addiction, it's like how hunting is for wizards. We don't use magic to hunt a deer we use gun. For him he isn’t killing people, he is hunting animals or more accurately he thinks of them as pigs." He looks up and Tom's intense blue meets his. He shifts a little uncomfortable that he must have shared too much.

But Tom doesn’t say anything. He takes it all in just like his rudeness and smiles.

* * *

Harry isn’t a fool. He knows sexual tension when he sees one. Or on this case when he is in one. Their relation did start with sex and while Tom had been kind enough to not mention it there was lingering touches and soft kisses on cheeks which never failed to make Harry's heart stutter.  
  
He liked Tom. He was sure Tom liked him too. But at the same time, he thought that Tom could easily get over him. The man had a leverage over him. Strong powerful minister with people falling on their knees left and right versus Harry who could barely go to social events without downing half a bottle of whiskey to calm himself down.  
  
Speaking of social events, he looks down at Tom who had his head perched on his lap, kneeling before him. Giving the best puppy eyes that he could.  
"Are you sure you don’t want to come? It a yule dinner, I always host one and I make the feast myself.”

Harry knows this all because Tom had said the same thing yesterday. He sighs and stifles a grin when Tom pushes his face down in annoyance. He was such a big baby sometimes. "I will arrive early-"  
  
"Come whenever! Just come."  
  
"And leave early."  
  
Tom nods. "I look forward to see you there. Also..." he takes a small package out from his coat and enlarges it. "A small gift. It would make me happy if you could wear it."  
  
Some lewd part of Harry imagined it to be something dirty. Pair of panties or revealing dress but he knew it wasn't.  
  
Tom had picked up a horrible habit of dressing him up. Even right now he was wearing the cardigan he had been gifted. It didn't matter how much he tried to use his own ring Tom always insisted on paying. Simple scarf by designers to jewelry that Harry insisted he didn’t like but sometimes caught himself staring at the mirror wearing, naked.  
  
Harry had so gotten used to Tom paying and spoiling him sometimes he found himself without his rings or money much to his embarrassment and Tom delight.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tom says nothing but presses a small kiss on his knuckles before standing up. "Tomorrow 8 pm."  
  
Harry nods.  
  
Right after Tom leaves, he gets to unpacking. He spreads everything out and rolls his eyes. That man was impossible. He knew that Tom got gratification from seeing him wear things he got for him, which was sweet and weird at the same time.

It was a whole set. Formal Robes, Coat, Scarf, Gloves, Shoes, Watch. Even earring and glasses which he noted was his prescribed one. He looks to the side and sees not at all harmful black silk boxers. It makes him blush. It was normal underpants nothing to be so.... embarrassed about. He shakes his head and waved all the contents into his closet.  
  
So, there he was in front of Tom's manor. Everything from head to toe given by Tom. It has a strange sexual feeling to it that he cannot put a finger at. He sighs. The door opens before he can even knock, Tom obviously realizing his magic from the runes. Absently tugs on the golden embroidery, he looks up and gasps. They were matching. Not completely but it looked similar.

Harry rolls his eyes and hands him a bottle of wine. “Here.”

Tom looks at the wine and smiles appreciatively, he gently takes Harry by his arm taking him inside the lobby. “Straight from the Peverell cellar. I am honored, Lord Potter.” Tom says, perfectly audible and loud enough for everyone to hear. It was a declaration that he clearly favored Harry.

Harry looks up at him with a mock glare. Tom’s hold tightens around his arms and it makes him roll his eyes. “Only the best for you, Minister.” He says with faux haughtiness.

Tom smiles and leans down as if to air kiss his cheeks. “You look absolutely divine.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “You are just saying that because I am wearing things you bought for me. Don’t you have other guests to attend?”

Sighing inaudibly Tom nods and smiles dazzlingly, it was a fake smile but a smile nonetheless and leaves him alone to fend off power hungry purebloods and other people hoping to be close to the minister.

Without saying anything he heads straight to the bar and mistakenly ends up bumping to a woman. “I apologize, my lady.” He says with perfect decorum. He looks down to see it was Hermione Granger, well his mood just went down the gutter at once.

“Potter. What are you doing here?” Hermione hisses.

Such pity. Even after years poor girl still held on to her school year grudge. “Still don’t know proper etiquette I see, Lady Granger. Please excuse me.” he says stiffly and walks forward.

He was petty enough to fight with Hermione if things went south, however it was Tom’s party. His show, that Harry had no intention to ruin with uncouth thing like a petty brawl.

Except his wishes aren’t granted. She follows him, obsessively, prattling about how he was there, how she herself had to wait and work in ministry for years until the minister actually noticed him. Harry is indifferent to everything; he smiles at the bartender and asks for a stiff drink.

Hermione grabs his arms, cheeks flushed with anger. Her emotions are green with jealousy, it makes him grapple for breath. It stunk.

“Refrain from touching me please Lady granger. I am not obliged to answer your question. You clearly haven’t grown since we left Hogwarts. It’s the minister’s special feast let us not ruin it because you couldn’t handle your emotion properly.”

Hermione sneers in anger. “I bet you were a plus one. Merely a university professor you couldn’t have ever gathered his attention! The minister favors knowledgeable individuals, you don’t have your lordships here.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “A mere professor like me has released enough papers to help in healing and created many medicines which has helped Britain. Don’t question my work, Hermione. I don’t have time for you.” 

Hermione huffs in anger and leaves him alone, finally.

“Lord Potter.” comes another voice.

He wants to whine and get the fuck out of there. But he breaths in deeply and smiles politely at the intruder. “Ah yes. Hello. You are…”

He hadn’t expected Tom to just leave everything and greet him, but he had thought maybe he would come for just a simple hi or how are you. Like comical scenario, Tom is beside him tapping his shoulder.

“Enjoying?”

At Harry’s grimace Tom chuckles. “I apologize. Let me make up with the dinner yes?”

He nods and whispers of course. A woman comes before Harry can speak anything. She was pretty. Beautiful curly black hair, wide curvy hips. Her red nailed hands wrap around Tom’s arms, it makes him burn from inside.

He feels it for the first time, jealousy. It was putrid just like the love that woman had in her eyes. All that came in his mind was, Tom was his, so was the monster inside Tom, everything else was his. Not some sleazy woman. Harry wanted to rip her apart limb by limb.

“Harry.” Tom shakes him away from his musing. “Meet Lady Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Bellatrix curtsies and putting forward her hand. Harry takes it grabbing it a tad too tightly and kisses the air. “Please to meet you, Lady Lestrange. Hadrian Potter.”

She smiles at him and again shifts closer to Tom.

Harry coughs and looks away in anger. He was annoyed. How dare that bitch? Touching something that wasn’t hers.

Tom looks at him. “Is everything alright?”

Harry frowns at the question did he not see why he was annoyed or was he teasing. Either way Harry was pissed off. “Yeah. Rain check on dinner, Minister Marvolo. Something came up.” He says silently hoping that his jealousy wasn’t visible.

Tom intensely stares at him. Incredible boy. He thinks. “No problem, Lord Potter.”

* * *

Harry growls into his pillow annoyed, it had been more than 2 hours Tom still hadn’t visited him. Fretting over it for few minutes he sighs and lets it go.

“Fuck it. Its not like he owes me a visit.”

He falls asleep after a while not even realizing his wards being penetrated.

Tom walks in Harry’s room smiling at the elf s shaking his head so they won’t make noise. Gently opening the door, he grins at the Harry. Such a beautiful boy he was. Tangled up in white sheets he looks like an angle. Kneeling he gently tucks Harry’s unruly hairs behind his ears. He hopes he won’t wake up but sadly Harry’s bleary emerald eyes look up at him.

Harry inhales sharply in shock and sits up. he looks at Tom who is kneeling in front of his bed with a smirk.

“You came.”

“Of course, I did. You left without dinner.” Tom says lifting up the bag he is holding.

As if on cue his stomach growls making Tom laugh out loud at the younger.

After dinner which Harry couldn’t help but moan about how tasty it was, they sit in front of the fireplace.

“Did you say bye to Lady Bellatrix?” Harry cannot help but ask out of spite.

Tom looks at him amused by his snippy voice. “I did.”

“Did you kiss her goodbye?”

“I did.”

Harry looks at him with a steely glare. It makes tom laugh. “Don’t laugh.” He growls.

“You are jealous.”

“Great job figuring out Sherlock.” Harry snarks. Immediately he wasn’t to apologize at the rudeness, but he is still pissed off. He wants to yell at Tom and leave his house to rip Bellatrix apart.

Tom takes Harry’s hand and gently squeezes it. “Would you tell me why you are jealous?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Do I have to?”

Tom grins and shakes his head. He stands up and leans down, taking Harry’s chin. They look into each other’s eyes and Tom is drunk at the anger and adoration in Harry’s eyes. “May I?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, it just happens. Their kiss is hot and lewd. Harry lets out a sharp moan around Tom’s lips when he is lifted. Wrapping his nimble legs around Tom’s waist he grabs his hair in slight anger that those lips had kissed that bitch too.

Tom hums appreciatively. Tom takes Harry to his room and lays him down. Harry leans up to kiss him more only for Tom to move down and suck on his neck teasingly. He moves up and stares at Harry, he gently moves his hair away from his face.

“I didn’t kiss Bell-.” he says only for Harry to put his hands around his lips.

Don’t fucking say her name and kiss me you bastard.”

“My jealous boy.” Tom grins teasingly.

Harry huffs and pushes Tom making him fall down his side. He faces Tom and smiles at the bewildered face.

“Does this mean we are dating?” Tom asks.

Harry nods.

* * *

Harry shifts awake in the middle of the night. He looks to his side to find Tom wasn’t there. Lazily he looks up at the ceiling. After spending nights at Tom, he noticed something was weird. The man hadn’t realized that Harry was onto him. he thinks back to what happened today. Harry met a person in ministry, one Tom always got annoyed with. That man had crossed a line by snidely mentioning about their interlocked fingers. And yet he could feel the man's greasy look on him, it made him sick.

Harry could see and feel Tom’s emotion.

His beloved monster was back.

Musing his thoughts Harry falls asleep later to be woken up by Tom. A gentle kiss on his cheeks and tight arms around his waist.

Harry hums and blindly searches for Tom lips, smiling when he pecks him. “Morning.”

“Good morning, darling.”

He looks at the older man, not slightest evidence that he had left dead at night. He had daily prophet on his hand. “What are you reading?”

Tom hands the paper to him.

Harry sits up fast. “Voldemort.” He breaths out softly. He looks through the article and quickly realizes who it is. The guy from ministry.

“What do you think?”

“Third and last kill like always.” He traces the picture of dead body. Tongue slashed off like always, and body displayed in a humiliating way. But he reads the article to see his genitals was cut off. Anger, he could feel Voldemort’s anger. But it wasn’t on behalf of him like always. It was for someone else. Harry felt an irrational anger, who had caught Voldemort’s eyes? Why did that person deserve such attention?

Tom looks at Harry. “Well?”

Harry looks up confused. Glee and pride, he felt from Tom was different. It nearly makes him gasp. Tom was Voldemort. Not really a hard to connect the lines. It was clear as day. The person who got Voldemort’s attention wasn’t some random person, it was him. Tom had killed a person for him, or Voldemort had killed a person for him. it should disgust him, but he is turned on.

Harry knew Tom loved him, but he had to trade very carefully around him. Tom wouldn’t kill him, but he could pull away. Harry should prove to Tom that he loved him and his monster equally.

Harry shakes his head. “Its for someone else. Voldemort’s first kill for someone else. That person must have had ill intent, sexual obviously for a person Voldemort likes.”

“Do you think Voldemort is capable of love?” Tom asks.

Harry looks deep into his eyes. Tom thought he had everything hidden away but he was wrong, it was intense. A speck of redness in his blues, his monster peaking but not being seen. Voldemort won’t be caught he can only ever surrender.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

* * *

It was a random epiphany. He was teaching and he realizes something. The murder trophies, the missing organs. They weren’t trophy, they were merely meat. Tom ate his victims. Voldemort was a cannibal. He looks to his bag and sees the lunch box Tom had packed for him. filled with meat.

“You need the protein, my love.” Tom had said lovingly packing his lunch box.

Harry sighs. “Class dismissed.” He says.

He takes the lunch box out and looks at the meat and stabs it with fork. It was probably that guy who made him upset. He sighs and stuffs it in his mouth.

It tasted amazing.

* * *

* * *

Harry looks up, eyes wide and watery. His mouth wrapped around Tom’s cock. He swallows greedily around him. He rubs his cock by the heel of his palm.

Tom grunts, tugging on his hair and grinding his hips gently.

He sees the monster Tom is suppressing. He wants it out, he wants to be violated by Tom. He wants to gently kiss Tom and whispers. ‘Come on sweetheart. I am not afraid. Never of you.’ but he can’t. He needs Tom to admit himself.

After a final suck Tom cums inside him. Harry lewdly opens his mouth showing off Tom’s cum, it makes Tom growl possessively. He tugs on his chin and grins. “Swallow for me, baby.”

Harry nuzzles close to Tom’s hand and swallows.

“Good boy.”

Harry grins. He sits up and sits on Tom’s lap. A knock startles them. Harry groans hiding his face on Tom’s neck.

“Naughty Minister, violating innocent civilian and not even satisfying him.” Harry says grinning and biting his ear teasingly.

Tom sighs. “I apologize, love. We are in my office.”

Harry lets out a tired sigh. “Fine, I am leaving. You owe me a heck of an orgasm mister.” He says huffing and removing himself from his lap.

Tom looks up and puckers his lips. His lover huffs out a laugh. “You are impossible.” Harry says pressing a gentle kiss.

* * *

* * *

Harry wondered if Tom knew he was aware of who Voldemort is. He finally understood why Tom was happy feeding him, his own hunt, it was almost…animal instinct. Harry’s appreciative comments fueled Tom even more. He wonders how many murders he had under his belt.

He hums when he feels Tom’s arms wrapped around his naked waist. “You are up.”

“Harry.” Tom says voice hushed.

“What is it?” Harry asks wondering if its something serious.

“I…wish to introduce you. There have been rumors of course and I think many know about you. However I want it to be official.”

Harry turns around, leaning on the window. He grins at his lover, gently tracing his high cheek bones and handling the bed hair softly, he sighs. “You want to show me off?”

Tom grins and nods. “Do you not want to be shown off as mine?” he asks. Pulling Harry closer, fitting his body in between his parted thighs.

Harry shudders. “Will you be buying everything for me again? Dress me up head to toe with things you got from your money?”

“Do you want me to?” Tom asks. His lips pressed softly on Harry’s knuckles as he moves up.

Harry shudders.

“I could rip everything away whenever I want. Because its mine. Take you anywhere because this body is mine?” Tom whispers.

Harry groans he tightens his legs around his waist and his arms around Tom’s neck. “T-tom.” Harry whispers. "Please. Oh!!" He cries out. 

* * *

The annual ministry ball was finally here. They were both dressed in formal subtle matching robes. Harry breaths in to calm himself down.

“I won’t leave you alone, my love. Don’t worry.”

Harry nods shakily. 

They walk in and the elfs announce them loudly; Lord Slytherin and Lord Potter. Harry feels their eyes on him and Tom. Envy filled the room. It was annoying. They walk regally as they should. Tom had a reputation and Harry wasn’t going to let people talk about shit just because he was dating him.

It was an extremely formal ball. Somewhere shooting glance at them but none had the guts to come talk. However, one brave woman came and actually dared to ask about marriage contract with her daughter. Harry bristled bright at that, Tom had his arms around his waist and yet that delusional woman dared to do such a disrespecting thing.

Tom made sure to set the facts straight, politely, but was sure to let his magic grip the woman slightly, making her shudder in fear.

There was another person they met which rubbed Harry wrong. He was a friend of some ministry official who was trying way too hard to be friends with Tom. That person looked at Tom and the look in his eyes shot shiver through his spine. It felt wrong and disgusting. Everyone adored Tom, it wasn’t a new thing. But this person, this person knew Voldemort like Harry knew him. That man wasn’t seeing Tom he was seeing Voldemort and admiring.

* * *

He was true on his observation because the next day in prophet he sees another murder on the front page masked as Voldemort’s kill, but he knew it wasn’t it just from a mere look at it.

“Not reading it today?” Tom’s anger was hidden by his expert poker face.

“Its not him.” Harry says with absoluteness in his voice. Internally shaking his head when Tom looks at him with pride.

* * *

* * *

As usual he was grading his students’ paper. Annoyed at their appalling grammar. He looks casts tempus and notices it was already past lunch time. It was weekend and Tom had yet to visit him. There might have been emergency at the ministry. But something did feel off. Tom always had time for him but today he hadn’t visited for breakfast or lunch.

He thinks back to the ball a week back when they had met that disgusting guy. Harry swears and grabs his coat, he silently hopes its nothing and Tom is just busy with his work and apparates straight to Tom’s manor front gates. He frowns immediately when he sees aurors, reporters and he gets chills on his back when he sees on site healers present.

“What in the world….” Harry growls and hurries inside the manor. Some aurors stop him on the way but Harry is far from listening he just pushes past them and rushes to the office.

He sees red in anger. The office is in shambles. He looks around and cannot see Tom anywhere. He hears the whispers around him and he wants to scream at them all to stop fucking distracting him.

“Where is the Minister?” Harry whispers to the man standing beside him. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to curl and sob because the worst possible case must have happened.

“Wh—”

“Hadrian.” Tom’s voice comes.

Harry feels like he can breathe but he turns around to look at Tom. He feels weak on his knees when he sees blood on Tom’s shirt.

“Oh m—” Harry interrupts himself. His hand wrapped around his lips.

“Harry. Harry. I am fine. Not a bruise my dear.” Tom says, rushing towards him just in a nick of a time because Harry nearly falls. “Darling. I am fine. Its not my blood.” Tom says softly.

“Oh, thank merlin.” Harry whispers continuously. He takes Tom’s face on his hand and observes, moving his unruly hair away from his face. “You are fine. Oh, you are fine. Who the fuck was it?” Harry growls angrily.

Tom smiles down at his lover. “I was worried about you. He said that…” he swallows. “That he had hurt you.”

Harry shakes his head. “No. No. No one came to my house. Were you worried?”

“Of course, I was worried my dear.” Tom whispers. Pressing a loving kiss on lips.

He looks up, his eyes swirling in anger and leans up and whispers discreetly. “Did you kill him?”

Tom moves back and looks at him. “You—”

“Later.”

Tom nods. His grip his wrist tighter. “I did.”

Harry nods. “Good.”

* * *

The minister killing someone didn’t cause any outrage because everyone’s thought was ‘Poor Minister, some crazy person tried to kill him and now he is traumatized because he accidentally killed him.’

Their dinner is silent. They both move to the fireplace, in Harry’s hand was the hardest thing he could find in Tom’s manor.

“You know.”

“I do.”

“Since when?”

“On your last kill. Seriously Tom, you are awfully obvious. Well at least for me you are. Besides Tom, feeding dinner with organs that went missing? Not subtle.” Harry says laughing softly.

Tom looks at him, he was silent. He grabs Harry’s hand.

“Would you have killed me if i reacted badly?" Harry asks softly.

Tom kisses his knuckles. “You know the answer.”

Harry smiles at him. “Would you honor me by eating every part me, sweetheart?” he asks standing up.

Tom opens his arms wide humming when Harry sits on top of him. “My darling, yes I would. You would be alive inside me.”

Harry sighs and grinds down on Tom. “Oh sweetheart. Don’t hide from me. I love you.” He whispers, kissing Tom on his lips and then moves down to his neck.

He shudders at the feel of Tom’s hands tracing his back. Tom stands up and moves them both to their room. “I love you.” Tom whispers fevered.

Its more passionate than any of their night. Harry gasps at the redness in Tom’s eyes as his teeth grazes his neck and he is bitten hard.

“My beautiful, beautiful boy.” Tom says.

Harry whimpers and arches his back to grind his hips up to Tom. They both are all over each other. They cannot get enough of each other.

Harry sighs he stretches tiredly and turns around to face Tom. He moves Tom’s hair out of his face and notices a small scar. He silently wants that person to be alive just so he can kill him for hurting Tom.

* * *

Moving up to the balcony he breaths in deep to calm himself. Tom finally knew and he wasn’t concerned with it, he trusted him.

Tom wakes up and wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

“Good morning, sweetie.” Harry whispers.

Tom hums and moves his hands inside his robes and gently teases Harry’s nipples making him whine.

“T-tom.” Harry whimpers. He grinds his cock on Tom’s thigh, nuzzling his face closer and kissing passionately.

“Yes Baby. Tell me what you want.” Tom mutters distractedly, his fingers tracing Harry’s body.

Harry keeps muttering his name.

“Tell me. Anything. Anything you want.” Tom whispers again.

Harry looks up at Tom, eyes swirling with mirth. “You have morning breath.” He says.

Tom growls and lets Harry go.

Harry lets out a hysterical laugh. Trying to suppress it when Tom glares at him but he can’t. Tom shows his back at him clearly sulking. Harry gasps for breath. The sheer look of disbelief Tom’s face had before pulling apart was funny as hell.

“Alright. Alright. I am sorry, sweetheart.” Harry says voice shaking with laughter.

Tom huffs angrily.

“Come now, love.” Harry coos, he lets his robes fall on the floor swiftly. He grins lecherously, he was wearing nothing inside the robe after all. Widening his arms, he smiles at Tom who had turned around to look at him just like he had when they first met. He beckons him close, smiling at the hint of monster he can see in Tom’s eyes. Tom was letting him see, his inner nature, slowly but surely. “I am all yours.”

“Always.”

Harry smiles. “Even after death.” He whispers. ‘Come my monster. Eat me alive.’’ He thinks as Tom rushes towards him kissing him with raging lust and passion.

Tom’s emotions drown him, but Harry has learned how to breath underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Hope yall are safe. 
> 
> Wrote a huge oneshot so i dont forget to update it. Lol.   
> :)


End file.
